


Down Times And All Those Inbetween

by CraftyBookWorm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Short Trips, Slice of Life, Tardis family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyBookWorm/pseuds/CraftyBookWorm
Summary: A series of short stories following Barbara and Ian before, during and after their travels with the Doctor.
Relationships: Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s return home after a long meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting - After the Doctor

A squeak of a hinge signalled Ian’s arrival home. 

“Sorry I’m late, meeting ran longer than I thought,” he paused to hang his coat on the rack near the door. “Just when you think there is no more general business...” he said walking into the kitchen. “Barbara? You there?” 

He glanced around the room and the lack of Barbara. With a shrug of his shoulders he continued to the study. 

Of late, Barbara had taken to use her newly founded free time to begin writing. She would often take refuge in the study to make notes and organise information. She reasoned that if no one ever believed their adventures with the Doctor, the least she could do was give people a chance to know the true facts of history.

Ian cautiously poked his head around the door. If Barbara was indeed working, he did not want to disturb her. He internally winced at the memory of Barbara’s intimidating glare the last time he foolishly interrupted her workflow. 

His expression quickly turned to a frown when Barbara’s presence was missing from the study as well. “Barbara?” 

He walked back towards the kitchen deciding which room to search next, when the light from lamp in the living room caught his attention. 

Standing in the doorway a soft smile made it’s way across Ian’s face.

In the glow of the lamp Barbara was asleep in her favourite high back chair, the book she had been reading rested against her chest held loosely in the fingers of her right hand. Her left hand lay atop her rounded stomach.

Ian crouched down next to the chair and carefully stroked her hair and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. Barbara stirred and opened her eyes.

“Ian, you’re home,” she sighed happily. Her eyes flicked over to the wall clock, “Oh, it’s later than I thought.”

“Yes, sorry about that. The meeting ran long.” He placed his hand over hers as he gave her another kiss. “How was your day?” 

“Hmm, well our little cherub was quite restless today,” she rubbed her hand lovingly over her stomach. “The only thing that would settle them was reading out loud. I must have fallen asleep..”

Ian chuckled, “And what was the little one listening to? Aztec history? Biography of Marie Curie? or perhaps Ada Lovelace?”

“More like Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore and Winnie-the-Pooh,” Barbara yawned making a poor attempt to cover her mouth.

“Ahh, the works of A.A.Milne. Can’t beat a classic.” Ian watched Barbara for a moment, noting that she still looked exhausted. “Okay here’s the plan, I’m going to put on the radio. Then I will go start dinner. Alright?”

Barbara nodded, and closed her eyes as Ian stood up pressing his lips to hers once more before moving to switch on the radio.

Strains of classical music quietly flowed through the room mingling with the sound of Ian working in the kitchen.  
She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Life was good.


	2. One Should Never Joke Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Ian truely knows the power of a joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting - Before the Doctor

The low murmur of conversation greeted Barbara as she pushed the staffroom door open. 

Ian caught her attention by waving enthusiastically, indicating to the seat beside him. She gave him a small smile before sitting down. 

“Thank you Ian, how were your classes this morning?”

“Well, I told a chemistry joke, but there was no reaction.” He deadpanned. 

Barbara let out a quiet groan, rolling her eyes as Ian continued. 

“Well I only make science jokes periodically. But I’m better than an atom, they make everything up.”

Barbara pressed a hand to her forehead, ducking her head to regain composure. However, when she looked at Ian again her eyes twinkled with amusement. “Ian that was terrible,” and gave him a small slap on the arm.

Ian pretended to swoon, “My lady you wound me.”

“Oh Ian stop it, everyone will start staring” a faint blushed began to colour her cheeks. She was aware of gossip floating around their friendship. While she knew it was none of everyone’s business she still tried not to draw any further attention.

“Sorry Barbara,” Ian trying to sound contrite.

“Hmmm, I’ll forgive you this time.” Barbara’s smile returning once more.

They sat in companionable silence as they ate. Until finally the bell rang signalling the end of the break.

“What’s next on the schedule, Barbara?”

“A class full of Sixth formers and the War of the Roses. You?”

“Biology with a bunch of Third years, talking about mushrooms. I’ll make it entertaining though, after all I’m a fun-guy...” Ian grinned.

“If I agree with you, will you cease making puns?” Barbara queried.

“I make no promises”

“See you later Ian,” Barbara chuckled calling over her shoulder.

Ian smiled and took a breath. “Right, Third years, here we go.” He turned and walked down the hall whistling happily to himself.


	3. An Evening In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couch, a bit of telly, bit of fluff and mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t really figure out how to end this short story. Still not quite sure, but I hope you still enjoy.

“Ian, what time was the documentary you wanted to....” Barbara looked to where Ian’s head currently rested on her shoulder. “Ian?”

Nestled on the couch settled in to watch evening television. They had started sitting in close quarters, shoulder to shoulder. Barbara deciding on ‘Armchair Theatre’ while they waited for Ian’s program to come on.

But as time passed, Ian had slowly drifted down until his head found a resting place in the curve of her neck.

“Ian?” She tried again, gently running her fingers through his hair on his forehead. The response she received was a slightly undignified snort, unintelligible mumbling and a readjustment of his head. 

Barbara considered her options thoughtfully. She did not really want to wake Ian. There was nothing urgent to do and the next program looked interesting enough. 

She turned and placed a loving kiss on Ian’s head before resting her own cheek against it. Rearranging the blanket to ensure it covered them both she settled back to watch.

—————

Ian blinked awake, staring in confusion at the test pattern glowing on the screen. “When did that happen?” He attempted to shift from his prone position but was hindered by a weight draped over his chest. He glanced down at Barbara, sleeping soundly cuddled into his side. He smiled. No point disturbing her, but the television was something he couldn’t ignore. 

Carefully, he reached for one of his slippers...

—————

Barbara’s eyes fluttered as she shifted her head on the cushion under her head. Inhaling through her nose she slowly started to take in her surroundings. A gentle clattering from the kitchen drew her gaze towards the doorway. Ian stood there, breakfast tray in hand, with what Barbara had coined his ‘puppy love’ expression.

Unbidden, a smile spread across her face. “Good morning,” she murmured, sitting up and stretching her limbs. Ian smiled as he crossed the floor, pausing to take a knee as he presented the breakfast tray with a flourish. “Nourishment for the beautiful.”

Barbara felt a faint blush rise up, Ian never failed to make her feel loved. “It looks lovely Ian, thank you.” She carefully scooped up some of cereal, cupping her hand underneath and offering it to Ian. He leaned forward and took the spoonful into his mouth. “Fank oo.” 

“So a sleep out on the couch last night?” Barbara queried between bites of her breakfast.

“Yes, it appears so, sorry I fell asleep on you,” a contrite look crossed Ian’s face.   
“No apology needed Ian” her hand slipped into his giving a small squeeze. “Anytime with you is worth more to me than anything in the world.”

With matching smiles, they started to prepare for the day ahead.


	4. Night time Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interaction between Vicki and Barbara.

The low hum of the Tardis acted like white noise, on the cusp of hearing. It had become a source of comfort to its passengers. 

Barbara had settled in bed to read in the room she now shared with Vicki. She cast a look at the vacant bed across from her, shaking her head with a smile. Vicki usually turned in much later than her, preferring to stay up and assist the Doctor for many hours.

Barbara carefully marked her place, as she regarded the young girl. They hadn’t met on the best of terms. The flash of the flare gun, the distraught and then furious look on Vicki’s face at the loss of her sand creature friend swirled in her mind. ‘You would think that by now I would know not everything appears as it seems.’ 

She smiled, Vicki had very much become part of their little family, such as it was. With that thought Barbara set her book to the side and closed her eyes.

————————————————

Vicki trailed down the Tardis hallway, her hand grazing the wall as she walked. The Doctor with her help completed quite a few tasks. She would have kept going if it weren’t for a stray yawn that escaped her mouth. The Doctor had shooed her away with a strict instruction to go and rest.

She smiled to herself, glad for Doctor and the others. She had missed being part of a family; Bennett didn’t count. Even before the secret behind Koquillion was revealed, Vicki knew that her only true friendship was with Sandy, until that ended suddenly. Vicki sighed, Barbara had meant well with only the nicest of intentions.

She reached the room she shared with Barbara and peered in. Noting with a nod of her head that Barbara had already retired to bed. Vicki changed quickly and prepared for bed, hopeful now she would sleep peacefully. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes, memories of the crash and Koquillion would invade her dreams causing fitful sleep for the night.  
Vicki yawned and got comfortable on the bed and waited for her exhaustion to lead her into sleep.

————————————————

Barbara blinked at the ceiling, what had woken her? Remaining still she heard it, a whimper followed by a low mumble. Ah, looking over to Vicki she saw the young girl tossing and turning in her sleep. This wasn’t the first time Vicki’s dreams had stirred Barbara from her own. Barbara then had soothed the girl but Vicki never seemed to truely wake. 

She slipped off her bed towards Vicki. Now beside the bed she could hear the muttering clearer. The sadness in Vicki’s voice tugged at her heart thinking of the experiences the girl had to deal with in her short life time. 

Barbara sighed quietly and placed a hand on Vicki’s shoulder. “Vicki, it’s alright. I’m here.”  
Vicki whimpered softly, turning towards Barbara. Her eyes fluttered open, surprise lighting her face at Barbara’s appearance beside her bed. “Barbara, is everything alright?” 

Barbara smiled, “I could ask you the same. You were not having a pleasant dream.”

Vicki leaned forward, brushing her hair back with a hand. “No, I wasn’t” she sighed. “Most of the time it’s usually about Koquillion.” Vicki shuddered, “But the worst ones are usually about the crash and my Dad.” With a quiet intake of breath, Vicki looked away from Barbara as she tried to discreetly wipe her eyes.

Barbara sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed her arm around Vicki. “Neither of those memories would benefit a good nights sleep. Would you like to talk about it?” 

Vicki allowed herself a moment to collect herself. She looked up at Barbara with a solemn face. “I wouldn’t know where to start,” she began.

Barbara gave her a comforting smile, “Maybe I can help. While I may have not had the same experiences as you, I do know what it feels like to lose a parent at a young age.”

Vicki eyebrows rose in surprise, “Really...? What happened...?”

Barbara drew a deep breath, “Did you ever learn about World War II in Europe?” Vicki shook her head.

“It was the latest war to end all wars, I was six at the time.......”

Hours passed, a few tears were shed by both women as they shared their experiences.

Vicki finally let out a yawn, “Thank you Barbara, I’m feeling a lot better.” 

Barbara managed to stifle a yawn of her own. “Anytime Vicki, and I mean that. You can always come to me if you need to talk, even if you just need a hug.” With that she gave Vicki’s shoulders one last squeeze before moving back to her own bed.

Vicki watched as Barbara settled back onto her bed giving her a small smile. Making herself comfortable she drifted off to sleep quickly with one thought only. 

Her Tardis Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read “The Owl” by pendragon https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=53829, in this story it refers to Barbara losing her father in World War II.


	5. Ian vs Home Economics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian suffers a small mishap when teaching Home Economics.

“Barbara?....” Barbara raised her head as Nancy the school secretary peered into the staff room. “Oh good your here. Uh, you’re needed in the nurses office straight away.” Having delivered her message, Nancy turned and swiftly walked away. Barbara’s brow creased in confusion but stood up and headed towards the nurse’s office. 

What could possibly be the matter? She thought as she walked along the corridor. 

Her question were partially answered as she entered the room to see a slightly irritated Ian and an amused nurse. “Is everything alright Claire? Ian, What happened?” 

The nurse turned towards the newcomer, arms folded across her chest. “I’m sure Mr Chesterton, will fill you in on the details. Perhaps you can persuade him to show more due care in the future.” With that she strode to her desk and sat down.

Barbara glanced at Ian, who now looked at the ground with a slightly embarrassed expression. “I would guess it’s not life-threatening otherwise you wouldn’t be this calm.” She gave him a soulful look, “Please Ian, what happened?”

Ian took a deep breath and sighed, “Promise not to laugh?” He said narrowing his eyes.

Oh Brother. Barbara schooled her face into a serious expression. “I promise.”

“This morning I was asked, at last minute mind you, to step in for Mrs. Hentchel...” he began.

“The Home Economics teacher? Is she alright?” Inquired Barbara.

“Yes and Yes Barbara, minor family emergency.” Ian continued, “Anyway, it was reasoned that cooking was like chemistry and I was the best candidate. Plus the fact I did not have a class at the time.”

“So you drew the short straw,” Barbara stated, keeping her face neutral.

“Hmm.... The students were scheduled to make French Onion Soup in class. It was going well, no problems. I was checking on one of the students and went to lean on what I thought was the bench.”

Barbara’s eyebrows rose as Ian brought his hand from behind his back. 

“I didn’t realise that she had left the heating element on, so I put my hand down without thinking. Luckily I took my hand back quickly, but not fast enough.” Ian finished staring morosely at his bandage covered hand.

The nurse brought some papers towards Ian and Barbara. “Mrs. Chesterton, if you wouldn’t mind signing the forms for Mr. Chesterton. Then you can go. Oh, if you take this to the chemist they will have cream for the burn.” She said as she handed her a small card.

Barbara thanked Claire, completed the forms and lead Ian out. “Thankfully it happened towards the end of the day, you don’t have to worry about your other classes.”

“Yes, but I feel a bit foolish,” Ian admitted. 

Barbara glanced around the vacant hallways before taking Ian’s uninjured hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “That may be the case, but I love you anyway.”

She ushered Ian outside the building. “Let’s head home, I know someone who deserves something nice for the day he’s had.”


	6. Nocturnal Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - fear inspired reaching out for each other

Barbara ran as fast as she dared to keep up with Ian. Their latest venture with the doctor had landed them on a nocturnal planet. The planet was shrouded in continual dusk.

The inhabitants were disconcerting to look at initially. Their eyes taking up a large portion of their faces. ‘All the better to see you with, my dear,’ Ian had teased before Barbara backhanded him in the stomach.

There was no humour now. Finding out the hard way that the planet turned practically pitch black in the night. Unsure of where they were and no way to figure it out. To add to their troubles, they once again had been separated from the Doctor and Vicki. 

A wild, unearthly roar could still be heard behind them. “It’s still there Ian!” gasped Barbara. 

Ian didn’t bother looking, it was pointless. “I can hear it Barbara, but we have to keep moving.” he urged.

Barbara spurred herself onwards, fighting the disorientation of not seeing where she was going. Suddenly she had the sensation of falling and met hard ground. “Ian!” she called out in fear. 

“Barbara!” Ian skidded to a stop and turned to where he thought she had last been. “Talk to me, help me to locate you.”

“Oh Ian, please be quick,” Barbara’s hands reached out in the hope of find Ian’s. “I do hope the the Doctor and Vicki are safe...” Something brushed her fingertips. She bit back a scream as it told hold of her hand.

“Easy Barbara, it’s just me I found you.” Ian guided his other hand to grasp her elbow. The unseen creature wailed in the distance. “It sounds like it’s getting closer, are you alright? Can we keep moving?”

Barbara carefully stood, “My leg feels a bit bruised, but we should keep moving. I’ll be fine,” panic evident in her voice. “Please Ian, we must keep going.”

Ian maintained his grip on Barbara as she stumbled and started forward. Frustration coursed through him, are they even close to safe harbour? He kept his concerns to himself, Barbara didn’t need more to worry about. He just had to hope they were heading in the right direction.

They managed to move on further until Barbara stumbled for the second time. As she tried to straighten up, pain shot up through her leg. Ian’s concern doubled as he heard her sharp intake of breath. “Barbara?”

“I’m sorry Ian...I...” Barbara’s voice was drowned out by the creature’s wail, louder and more intense. Everything happen at once. Following the horrible cry, red light filled Ian’s and Barbara’s vision. Ian pulled Barbara closer to him, ready to protect her to his last breath.

“Chesterton? Miss Wright?” a gruff voice called out to them.

Ian tried to blink away the light. Was it possible? 

“Barbara? Ian?” A youthful voice joined the first.

The creature wailed once more, until the gruff voice called out. “Will you shut that infernal racket off? Haven’t you done enough?” As quick as it came the wail halted in mid screech.

Through the pitch black the red light came closer separating into two sources. “There they are Doctor! I can see them!” The youthful voice came closer to reveal Vicki smiling at them.

“Ah, my boy, we find you and Miss Wright at last.”  
“Are you both alright?” Vicki placed a red lit lamp next to them. “Oh Barbara, your leg!” Barbara’s trouser leg was torn, cuts and bruises visible in the low light.

Barbara looked at her leg and winced in pain. “Can someone please explain what is going on!” Her eyelids fluttered as she huffed out a breath. Ian gently rubbed her back in support. “Please Doctor, explain?” he implored.

The Doctor gave a harrumph and put one hand on his lapel. “It seems that the inhabitants of this planet had got it in their heads to play a ridiculous joke!” He raised his walking stick to point at the approaching aliens. “Utter nonsense! Look at the results, both of you lost in the unknown at your wits end, poor Barbara here injured! I’ve had just about enough!” 

The Doctor turned bodily and walked over to face the assembled aliens “Children! The lot of you!” he chastised.

Vicki paused in her tending of Barbara’s leg, realising that the Doctor was not in the mood to give a full explanation. “They were curious about us, we’re the first of our kind they have seen. They had this recording they made timed to go off at random,” she glanced up at Ian’s and Barbara’s face. 

Ian hackles went up. “You mean to tell us that we were their lab rats?” He turned his eyes in the Doctor’s direction, who was in the throws of a rant. “What were they even trying to achieve?” Barbara reached over and place a placating hand on Ian’s shoulder.

Vicki shrugged, “That’s just it, they wanted to see how we would react.” 

Barbara slowly stretched out her leg to alleviate some of the pain. “I know how I’d like to react,” she smiled grimly. “But I am a lady, and my mother raised me better than that.” 

The Doctor, having finished with his dressing down of the inhabitants, walked back to his companions. “I think it’s best we leave this planet, it’s full of unrepentant juveniles!” 

Ian stood to help Barbara up. “Easy now, put your arm around my shoulder.” Vicki appeared at Barbara’s other side. “The Tardis is not far away, you can lean on me if you need to.”

Barbara braced herself for the journey. “Thank you both,” she gave a small smile as Ian gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “With your help I should make it just fine.”

The Doctor’s face softened as he looked over his companions. He schooled his features, “Come now, this way Chesterton.” 

As one they moved along the path forged by the Doctor, towards the familiar beacon that was the Tardis.


	7. Exploring the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an idle moment Ian explores the TARDIS.

Ian navigated the winding halls of the Tardis. Another adventure behind them left Ian feeling a bit idle as they continued their travels in the Doctor’s ship.

The longer they stayed on the Tardis, more rooms seemed to be open to them. Being the curious person he was, he decided to explore the ship a bit more, after all, that’s how they ended up with the Doctor. Well, no... He reminded himself, it was only part of it. He recalled the warmth of a smile sent his way at his offer of assistance. 

Ian shook himself realising that he was standing in the middle of a hallway with stupid grin on his face. Right, exploring, that’s what he was doing. He continued his path passing entryways and peering inside. The first few rooms were already familiar to him, the food machine, the bedrooms and the library. 

He paused at the next doorway stunned by the scene before him. This room was filled with luscious green foliage. He wandered through the entry and further into the room. His hands reached out and examined the closest plant. No, definitely real. 

A ruffle of paper and a faint scratching drew Ian’s attention to the present. Looking around he saw through a gap in the vegetation. A familiar figure sat on a short legged stool. 

“Susan?” 

Startled and wide-eyed Susan turned in her seat. “Ian! You gave me such a fright.” She laid her hand on her chest. “What brings you here?”

“Sorry Susan,” Ian looked contrite. He gestured to his surroundings, “I was just exploring the Tardis, I wasn’t expecting to find a garden hidden amongst all this.” 

Susan sat back and regarded her environment. “Yes, I suppose that it would be a surprise to find. This is Grandfather’s aeroponics room. It’s one of my favourite places.” 

“Aeroponics, that’s where you don’t need soil, you just apply the nutrients directly to the root system, right? I think I read about it in college.” Ian’s interest in the room renewed as he took a closer look at the nearest plant.

Susan hid a giggle at Ian’s fascination with plants and went back to her task in front of her.  
A few moments later she felt a presence looming near once again. She paused and glanced up at Ian who now stood beside her. 

“You’re a girl of many talents Susan,” Ian remarked pointing at her page. Though it was a rough sketch, he could clearly see the details Susan had in place.

A faint blush coloured Susan’s face. “Thank you Ian. I like to try different styles. I would draw back at Coal Hill, it’s very calming.” 

Ian blinked, “I found a discarded piece of paper once in my lab. Thought someone must of had trouble with their pen. Covered in lines, splotches and circles. There did seem to be some form to what I was looking at...” he paused as a strange expression grew on Susans face.

“Oh... That would have been mine. Sometimes I would use what I had around me. It would have looked strange to you, only people from where Grandfather and I are from would be able to understand it”

Where were they from, Ian thought. Barbara and himself were still in the dark about many details of the Doctor before they met him. He opened his mouth to ask the question, but it died on his lips when a voice came floating through the doorway. 

“Susan! Where are you my Child?” The Doctor’s head poked through the plants, his stern face softening slightly as he spotted his granddaughter. “Ah, there you are my dear. I need your assistance reading the fault locator. Come along now!” He turned and walked out, towards the console room.

Susan closed her book and handed it to Ian, “I better go, We all know Grandfather doesn’t like to be kept waiting. You can have a look through it if you like, just put it on the stool before you leave. I’ll come back when I finish helping Grandfather.” 

Ian watched her leave before turning to a random page. He let out a quiet whistle in appreciation. There were still many things to learn about Susan and the Doctor. But would they get any answers? Only time would tell...


	8. It comes with the Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perils and uncertainty that come when you travel with the Doctor. How much can the heart take?
> 
> Still meant to be a short story, but it got away from me.

Smoke billowed out through the windows, drifting high into the night sky. Chaos erupting as sirens wailed and the streets filled with bodies.

Barbara fought to push through the flow of people moving away from the building. Where were the others? She was very much alone amongst this crowd of strangers. The dim street lights making it hard to glimpse any familiar faces.

“Barbara!” 

She turned fighting to see out where the voice had come from. “Susan!” Barbara worked her way over to where Susan stood clutching a light pole, preventing herself from being dragged away by the press of people.

She grabbed Susan’s hand “Susan, where’s Ian and the Doctor?” 

Susan’s eyes were wide in the moonlight. She looked past Barbara across the road to the burning building. “Barbara, I think they were in that building...”

Their attention was taken as a window blew out with a loud crash on the upper level. Figures stumbled through the dust and debris, making their way out of the building into the light, coughing and covered with soot. 

“Look Susan! I think I can see the Doctor!” They raced forward, now that the street had emptied. Susan threw her arms around the Doctor as soon as they were within arms reach. “Grandfather! Are you alright?”

The Doctor cleared his throat, stifling a cough. “Yes, yes, my child. I will be alright.” He looked up at them, “Is Chesterton with you?” 

Barbara felt a tendril of fear claw at her heart. “No Doctor, we haven’t seen Ian since he went with you. He was with you Doctor, wasn’t he?” 

The Doctor wiped his forehead with a sooty handkerchief “We were both heading for the exit, Chesterton was close behind me. Suddenly I was pushed out of the way as part of the wall fell and we were separated. I thought he might have been able to find another way out.”

“Oh Grandfather, we haven’t seen him. There’s been so many people, but no one else has come out besides you.”

Barbara felt light-headed. Where was Ian? She looked around at the small crowds that remained. No Ian. Was Ian still stranded inside? Was he hurt?

“GET BACK! IT’S COMING DOWN!” A voice yelled before the scream of steel and brick drowned them out. They all stood in horror as the structure lost its integrity and collapsed in on itself. 

Barbara’s heart lurched in her chest and her resolve broke. “NOOOOOO!” The scream tore from her throat. Her knees buckled, catching her hands on the ground. “Ian...” she whispered, her head bowed. Barbara felt sick to her stomach. Is this how it ends? Her chest ached as though someone had removed her heart. 

In a sense, someone had.

Susan let go of her Grandfather and cautiously approached Barbara. She knelt down and circled her arms around Barbara’s shoulders. She said nothing. What could she possibly say? Barbara was now catatonic. Her face remained emotionless, staring ahead unblinking.

Time passed as they sat motionless, the streets grew silent and the building was cordoned off. Susan gave a start as the Doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at her Grandfather with a sorrowful look. “It’s time we moved on, my dear.” He said gently. 

The Doctor moved forward and carefully linked his arm with Barbara’s mirrored by Susan. Barbara rose with them but remained silent. They started to following the direction of the crowd to safer shelter. 

Barbara felt empty, her head beginning to throb from unreleased emotions. Unwanted thoughts raced around her head, swirling faster and faster until she felt a knot in her stomach. She trusted the Doctor and Susan to guide her steps. The light changed from the from the dimly lit streets to a warm consistent light. 

Susan guided Barbara to a chair inside the shelter, remaining close as she held her hand. Barbara was showing response now, her grip no longer limp in hers, but Barbara’s silence continued.

The Doctor moved further into the shelter to make enquires. Any indication that someone may of seen Ian. It had been hours. He returned to his companions only with the knowledge that the building had only one exit. He noted Barbara’s pale face and indicated to his granddaughter to seek out water.

Susan gently removed her hand from Barbara’s and crouched down to her eye level. “I’m just going to find some water Barbara, I’ll be as quick as I can.” Barbara’s eyes flickered and focused on Susan’s as she spoke before resuming to stare at nothing.

———————————————

Ian slumped against the brickwork as he paused to catch his breath. After being separated from the Doctor everything happened in a blur. Walls collapsing, a stranger urging him to follow, a series of tunnels and now he stood in what seemed to be an alley somewhere in the dark.

He reached out his arm in gratitude to the stranger, who grasped it tightly in acknowledgement.   
He let out a deep breath and checked himself over. Other than a few scrapes and bruises he had come out of this disaster mostly unscathed. Hopefully the Doctor made it to safety. 

Ian stood up and brushed himself down as much as he could. Next challenge, he smiled wryly to himself; finding the others.

————————————————

Susan thanked the woman who pointed her in the direction of water. She collected a jug and cups for herself, Grandfather and Barbara. She let out a sigh, it wasn’t like they had not been in similar situations before, but, without evidence or sightings of Ian things looked bleak.

Barbara was not coping. Susan wondered how much heartache humans could stand before it became too much. The best she could do was to be there for her offering comfort.

A shuffling behind her alerted her to a presence before a hand landed on her arm, “Susan?”

The voice had a roughness to it, however the tone was recognisable. 

“Ian!” Susan managed to put her items down before launching herself jubilantly at him. “Thank goodness you’re alright! We were ever so worried.” her face became somber, “Barbara even more so. Especially when Grandfather said you were there with him, then he didn’t know where you were and then the building collapsed, people said there was no other way out..”

Ian gently grabbed Susan by the shoulders to stop her rambling. “The building collapsed?” 

“Yes, we were there when it just fell in on itself. The noise was terrible. How did you get out?”

“How about I explain once we are all together.” Ian picked up the jug Susan had hastily set down. “Lead the way.”

———————————————

The Doctor perched himself on the arm of Barbara’s chair. She sat leaning slightly towards him idly watching people walk past them. Barbara felt mentally exhausted, she closed her eyes and reached up to slowly rub the bridge of her nose. She sensed rather than heard Susan’s return, unaware that Ian was now behind her.

“Barbara, I have some water for you.” Susan took the jug from Ian and poured the liquid into the cups.

His hands now empty, Ian looked at Barbara with concern. Susan hadn’t been exaggerating, but she didn’t mention the extent of it. Without thinking he took the offered cup from Susan and knelt down beside the chair. He carefully held Barbara’s wrist as he pressed the cup into her unresisting hand. “Here Barbara, drink some of this..”

The sound of his voice seemed to snap Barbara out of her daze. Her head turned to look at the hand holding hers before slowly tracking her eyes upwards. She stilled as she met Ian’s gaze. She ignored the cup of water, instead cautiously reaching up with her free hand to touch Ian’s face.

Barbara’s hand met warm skin which moved as Ian’s lips widened into a smile. Unshed tears welled in her eyes as her face crumpled. She fell forward into his chest, knocking the cup of water over Ian. He yelped as the cold water splashed him. “Hey now,” he wrapped his arms around her chuckling. “I know I’m due for a wash...” 

A soft sniffle was his reply. He could feel Barbara’s fists tighten on the back of his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. Ian looked up at the Doctor and Susan, who met his gaze with quiet knowing smiles. He glanced back down at the top of Barbara’s head which refused to budge from it’s resting place. Sensing she needed a moment or two, he eased himself into a standing position and managed to manoeuvre himself and Barbara back into the chair.

“I suppose you’ll want to know what happened,” he said looking back up at the Doctor and Susan. Barbara tensed under his hands and Ian unconsciously began to rub soothing circles on her back.

Ian tried his best to explain. The kindness of a stranger, the close calls, the reveal of hidden tunnel networks and finally escape to safety. He sat back as he finished, happy to just take a moment to relax.

The Doctor looked at his companions and saw the exhaustion on their faces from this recent adventure. He placed his hand on Susan’s shoulder and indicated with his head in the direction of the general crowd. “Susan and I will find some nourishment for us. I think we will all feel better with something in our stomachs.” With that he placed his hand over Susan’s shoulder and walked away.

Ian watched them walked away, thankful that the Doctor had somehow understood that he and Barbara needed a moment to themselves. He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms.   
“Are you alright Barbara?” he kept his voice low. Barbara shifted slightly and cleared her throat.   
“I feel I should be asking you that question,” she whispered hoarsely before tilting her face to look up at Ian.

He met her gaze thoughtfully, “I’m sorry if I worried you.” He murmured. “You know I’ll always find you.” 

Barbara nodded, “I do,” she whispered. The tension she held left her, leaving her feeling exhausted and lethargic. She was reluctant to move from her spot in Ian’s arms. “I think it was all a bit too much. My mind couldn’t focus, especially when the odds were not in your favour.” She tucked her hands between them and closed her eyes for a moment relishing the sound of the heartbeat underneath her ear. “We need to help these people,” she breathed. 

“We will Barbara, with the Doctor and Susan we will.” Ian smiled at Barbara’s now peaceful face. He listened as her breathing slowed and deepened before looking up and realising that the Doctor and Susan hadn’t returned yet. He gave into temptation and pressed his lips to Barbara’s forehead and rested his cheek on her head.

Susan couldn’t help giggling to herself when they returned to find Ian and Barbara sound asleep amongst the noise of the shelter. She was glad they had each other, even if their adventures caused heartache sometimes. When they awoke nothing would be said of their position, food would be shared and plans would be made. 

A warm smile spread across her face. Grandfather was slowly becoming more compassionate and she knew that her teachers were the ones to thank. No longer were they bystanders to the worlds they saw and while they didn’t interfere with history (well, most of the time) Grandfather would at least offer now to assist as best they could. 

A poor situation was about to get a little better.


End file.
